


Harmony

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Typical Weirdness, Character Study, F/F, Fluff, Other, Pining, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: “I'm very fond of you, you know.”





	Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> no i will not stop being in love with nikola orsinov
> 
> not beta'd

“I'm very fond of you, you know.”  
  
Nikola's body twists at a 90-degree angle, right at the hips, dipping down from her high platform down to The Hive's face.  
  
“Are you?” They ask, fingers ghosting along the expensive fabric of the faux circus coat. Canvas, because apparently, that's what humans wear now. What will they think of next?  
  
“Mmhm- No one else comes to visit me. And I'm so very bored most days. You'd think my lot would want to find me sooner, but no. Left to sit and wait.” Nikola hums lightly.  
  
“Don't do that.” They say, and Nikola hums louder. Her song is louder than any other, louder even then the Hive's, so why deprive them of her reverie.  
  
Some little human walks up to them, not the one that dresses her, her higher up maybe with a pitiful smile that reeks of desperation.  
  
“Can I help you, miss?” The little person asks, and the Hive glances at Nikola. Blank face, she thinks. No face at all really. She can't save them here. She can just watch and snicker about it later.  
  
“I'm fine.” The Hive drones, a drag to their host's throat, the voice comes out a little ragged. “Just looking.”  
  
“R-Right just- Could you not touch the displays?” The Hive's hand pulls away, limp at their side.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Uh- And you have to- uh. You have to-”  
  
“What?” Nikola snickers earlier then she intended. Their host certainly cuts an intimidating figure when it wants to. Sharp features, tight brows, narrowed eyes. A little blush here and there, maybe pull the hair out of its face and Nikola would be swooning.  
  
“We- well- you're not wearing shoes.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“We have a-” The Host reaches out and touches the little person and the little person recoils. Too slow to keep one of the Hive from slipping into the little person's sleeve. “You have to leave.”  
  
“...Sure.”  
  
The Hive gives Nikola a tiny nod, barely there at all, and walks past the little person, coat slipping down the host's shoulders and around its elbows.  
  
A broad back is nice too, she thinks. 

  
…

  
“I'm very fond of you, you know.”  
  
She's pressed up against another plastic body, leaning against it very dramatically. The Hive came in earlier than usual, fewer little people in the store. Hair up and out of the way and Nikola can see the protrusions of writhing bodies under the host's skin. Hundreds of them, coiling just under the surface.  
  
“You've said.”  
  
Had she?  
  
“Come to rescue me then?”  
  
The Hive looks around phenomenal poker face.  
  
“What do you need rescuing from?”  
  
“The boredom.” And the lack of face. And muscles. And a skeleton. And vocal cords. Just sitting here like a propped up doll was agonizing. She had no idea how, exactly, she ended up stuck in this thing, but here she was stuck regardless. “Tell me a fun story.”  
  
The Hive stares up at her and what a vision the two of them must paint.  
  
“A story?”  
  
“Or a song. You like singing don't you? We have that in common. Singing is so very nice sometimes.”  
  
“That seems ill-advised.”  
  
“Probably.” She'd grin if she had the lips to do it. “But I bet your voices are so too lovely.”  
  
“Like yours are?” They ask, and the Host lifts its long slender fingers to drag along the planes of Nikola's wrists. A few of the Hive roll against The Host's palm until slipping out and rushing up her sleeves.  
  
“We do have so many of them. And more to come even still.” They try to dig into the plastic, but it's barely a success. Just chipping away slowly.  
  
Well, she's glad for the company, either way.  
  
The Host looks to the side again, and Nikola feels eyes on her. More little humans interrupting their little date. She'd sigh if she had the lungs for it.  
  
“Tomorrow.” The Hive says.  
  
“You'll sing for me tomorrow?”  
  
“Tomorrow.” They say and walk off. It's not like she has a big choice in the mater. 

  
…

  
  
“I'm very fond of you, you know?”  
  
“Yes.” The Hive says as it picks up the body Nikola is trapped in and hauls it over the Host's broad shoulders.  
  
“So strong.” She hums and the worms under her clothing hum with her. “Oh!” She cheers. “That's lovely. You're lovely.”  
  
The Host shrugs her shoulders and Nikola wants nothing more in that moment than to reach out and run her fingers through The Host's hair. She can't- she tries- but the joints don't inch forward. And all of her fingers are fused together anyway.  
  
She sets the body down after a while in an room with a bed in it an just as she's about to start asking how forward it's being, it leaves.  
  
Well.  
  
Change of scenery is nice too.    
  
The Host comes back at some point, with a human. The human pulls the Host's coat off, tugs at her hair smashes their faces together and all Nikola can stare at is the way the red shift The Host wears rides up her thighs while the human fucks her. The way the straps on her shoulders slide down her arms.  
  
She's never wanted flesh before, for anything other than convenience, but now she wants rather desperately to be the one under The Host. The one fucking her until she throws her head back and Sings.  
  
The worms under Nikola's canvas clothing writhe in time with The Host's movement's and get frantic, frenzied with The Host's pleasure.  
  
The longer they fucked, the more of The Host they say, the red shift getting pulled down for the man to play with her chest and they were bored of that, they tugged it off entirely, and Nikola was left with the most gorgeous view of The Host's broad, strong back.  
  
The Hive Sings, and it is resplendent.  
  
She never thought in all her years of monstrous existence that when it was time to usher for her ascension that she would want Corruption there with her. Right there with her.  
  
Accompaniment to her dance.  
  
The Host gets off of him when he falls asleep and stretches, sweat-soaked and filthy. The worms coil around her body like snakes.  
  
“So?” The Hive asks.  
  
“So?” Nikola parrots back.  
  
“What parts do you want from it?”  
  
Nikola would kiss them if she could. 

  
…

  
“I'm very fond of you, you know?”  
  
“Mmhm.”  
  
“Have I said that before?” She asks, running her hands over The Host's, over Jane's skin. Jane Prentiss was her name. Nikola Orsinov, Jane Prentiss, she had been thinking of who would take whose name if they were to get wed. Prentiss was a pretty name. She could throw the remnants of her father away for a name like that.  
  
She had the rest of his parts in her now anyway, where they belonged. She could ditch the name. Hypothetically.  
  
“A few times.” The Hive says.  
  
“Ah-” Nikola's mouth pops into a little O. “They always say memory's the first thing to go.”  
  
The Host smiles.  
  
“It's fine. I like hearing it.”  
  
“From anyone or just from me.”  
  
They spend a lot of time together for a short while. While Nikola waits to find her helpers, where ever they could be.  
  
The Hive sings.  
  
Nikola dances.  
  
Their music is phenomenal, world-altering, transcendent.  
  
And then they meet the Archivist.  
  
Suddenly to busy for each other, suddenly there's a need to bring forth the end of the world because one by one their people start dying and worse still they stay dead. The Buried got close, the Hunt got closer, and the Archivist was always there, somehow one step ahead.  
  
It was all relative, though.  
  
They found time.  
  
Moments.  
  
Some old lady wasn't going to ruin their creation.  
  
And then the Spiral, moments away from shifting this plane of reality into the next, seconds from bringing forward a God into this world, instances away from altering the course of the universe, was turned into some lanky blonde kid and the joke stopped being funny.

  
…

  
“I'm very fond of you, you know?”  
  
“Yes, yes.” The Hive whispered.  
  
Elias, if that is what that thing was going by these days, had finally done its job.  
  
And the world shook with celebration.  
  
The Host shook under Nikola with celebration too.  
  
No tongue, what with the no mouth thing, but her fingers were separate now. She picked them out herself, muscles and bones from different people, but clearly, in this moment, all of the effort was worth it when she thrust in and out of The Host's wet cunt.  
  
“So very fond. Where would I be without you?” Her head lays on Prentiss' hips, trying to keep her where Nikola wanted so that she could fuck her just the way she liked.  
  
“Rotting in a shopping mall,” Prentiss says, rolling her hips against Nikola's hand.  
  
Nikola laughs, and The Host laughs with her, The Hive spasming on both of their bodies with Prentiss' pleasure.  
  
She pulls her hand away wet and spreads it on the filthy sheets. What's a little more bodily fluids when all of it soaked through red. She had finally found vocal cords she liked the sound off.  
  
“Are you fond of me too?”  
  
“Mm.” The Hive says, and Nikola will take what she's given.  
  
“When you ascend-” When, not if, never if. “You'll bring me with you, right?”  
  
The Hive sings, and Nikola hums along with it, and their harmony is answer enough in itself.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and very very very appreciated
> 
> talk[ to me here](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
